


A. Ham vs. A. Burr: The Twittering

by Anonymous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Multimedia, Twitter, fluff & nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>A. Ham</b>
  <br/>
  <i>@TheAlexanderHamilton</i>
</p>
<p>@AaronBurr it's a blur, Burr, I was on a bit of a bender I can't even remember their gender</p>
<p>
  <b>Aaron Burr</b>
  <br/>
  <i>@AaronBurr</i>
</p>
<p>@TheAlexanderHamilton You punched the bartender</p>
<p>
  <b>Angelica</b>
  <br/>
  <i>@SchuylerOne</i>
</p>
<p>@TheAlexanderHamilton You did what, Alexander?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The first chapter consists of Twitter screencaps. The second chapter is text version of the same content. Bits and pieces are obviously lifted straight out of the musical.

[](http://imgur.com/c4YgDcp)

[](http://imgur.com/CGLmtGo)

[](http://imgur.com/aFAepBh)

[](http://imgur.com/u8ZNliv)

[](http://imgur.com/DuzSVFB)

[](http://imgur.com/fX3AT5Y)

[](http://imgur.com/AVCaktm)

[](http://imgur.com/tTg8hno)

[](http://imgur.com/617GyYS)

[](http://imgur.com/CamKxMT)

[](http://imgur.com/uCH0wtq)

[](http://imgur.com/uyg7dr8)

[](http://imgur.com/rj0kW6O)

[](http://imgur.com/yVOUby9)

[](http://imgur.com/n4VILVH)

[](http://imgur.com/HdV2N4I)

[](http://imgur.com/C1R42yF)

[](http://imgur.com/hBhhgGi)

[](http://imgur.com/dvtw8Rm)

[](http://imgur.com/nJDMmOf)

[](http://imgur.com/DjPHWsw)

[](http://imgur.com/R1TTgd2)

[](http://imgur.com/NUxquZ8)

[](http://imgur.com/2M1heTr)

[](http://imgur.com/XXi9vMV)

[](http://imgur.com/wCPGMnb)

[](http://imgur.com/0uu4WSF)

[](http://imgur.com/qisBfXl)

[](http://imgur.com/E4A2wo4)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**A. Ham**  
_@TheAlexanderHamilton_

@AaronBurr hey we met last night remember? I was seeking a source of mine when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours

1:42 PM - 24 Jan 15

**A. Ham**  
_@TheAlexanderHamilton_

@AaronBurr it's a blur, Burr, I was on a bit of a bender I can't even remember their gender

1:42 PM - 24 Jan 15

**Aaron Burr**  
_@AaronBurr_

@TheAlexanderHamilton You punched the bartender

2:07 PM - 24 Jan 15

**Angelica**  
_@SchuylerOne_

@TheAlexanderHamilton You did what, Alexander?

2:09 PM - 24 Jan 15

**A. Ham**  
_@TheAlexanderHamilton_

@SchuylerOne relax – nothing was broken & I'm a first time offender

4:47 PM - 24 Jan 15

**A. Ham**  
_@TheAlexanderHamilton_

@AaronBurr yes! I wasn't at my best last night, I'm bit of a big spender, but you were very kind I remember

2:09 PM - 24 Jan 15

**A. Ham**  
_@TheAlexanderHamilton_

@AaronBurr I tracked you down to say thanks – Burr, I'm at your service!

2:10 PM - 24 Jan 15

**Aaron Burr**  
_@AaronBurr_

@TheAlexanderHamilton I'm getting nervous

2:14 PM - 24 Jan 15

**A. Ham**  
_@TheAlexanderHamilton_

@AaronBurr I see you're a journalist, that's great! I'm a journalist, best you'll ever find – so we're set

2:15 PM - 24 Jan 15

**Aaron Burr**  
_@AaronBurr_

@TheAlexanderHamilton Maybe you mean well, but you lack boundaries, I can tell; this is as far as you'll get

2:07 PM - 24 Jan 15

**A. Ham**  
_@TheAlexanderHamilton_

@AaronBurr I don't lack boundaries, I push them – don't you? hesitate and you'll never get ahead!

2:26 PM - 24 Jan 15

**JLaurens**  
_@LaurensOhYeah_

@AaronBurr @TheAlexanderHamilton yo yo yo who's this? burr the guy has spunk should we hang out with him instead?

2:38 PM - 24 Jan 15

**LAFAYETTE (c'est moi)**  
_@frenchlancelot_

@LaurensOhYeah Oui oui, mon ami, well said

2:40 PM - 24 Jan 15

**\m/ HerculesMulligan \m/**  
_@Hercules69_

@LaurensOhYeah @frenchlancelot @AaronBurr let's put the big spender to a test!

2:41 PM - 24 Jan 15

**Aaron Burr**  
_@AaronBurr_

@LaurensOhYeah @frenchlancelot @Hercules69 Good luck with that. I'll give it a pass I'm not impressed

2:57 PM - 24 Jan 15

**LAFAYETTE (c'est moi)**  
_@frenchlancelot_

@AaronBurr Boo

2:59 PM - 24 Jan 15

**\m/ HerculesMulligan \m/**  
_@Hercules69_

@AaronBurr boo *thumbs down*

2:59 PM - 24 Jan 15

**JLaurens**  
_@LaurensOhYeah_

@AaronBurr boooo

3:00 PM - 24 Jan 15

**A. Ham**  
_@TheAlexanderHamilton_

@AaronBurr Burr, no one wants to leave you behind

3:01 PM - 24 Jan 15

**JLaurens**  
_@LaurensOhYeah_

@AaronBurr drop us a line if you change your mind

3:01 PM - 24 Jan 15

**Aaron Burr**  
_@AaronBurr_

@LaurensOhYeah Fine, but don't hold your breath

4:26 PM - 24 Jan 15

**A. Ham**  
_@TheAlexanderHamilton_

@AaronBurr I'll wear you down, Burr, you've seen nothing yet ;)

4:27 PM - 24 Jan 15

**Aaron Burr**  
_@AaronBurr_

@TheAlexanderHamilton Tell that to Lafayette

2:07 PM - 24 Jan 15

**A. Ham**  
_@TheAlexanderHamilton_

@AaronBurr ah, so there's a precedent

4:39 PM - 24 Jan 15

**Aaron Burr**  
_@AaronBurr_

@TheAlexanderHamilton You'll find no evidence of any such incident

4:45 PM - 24 Jan 15

**A. Ham**  
_@TheAlexanderHamilton_

@AaronBurr you'd be surprised – I'm persistent

4:46 PM - 24 Jan 15

**Angelica**  
_@SchuylerOne_

@TheAlexanderHamilton Dear Alexander, if you're late for dinner I'll make you regret it

4:47 PM - 24 Jan 15

**A. Ham**  
_@TheAlexanderHamilton_

@SchuylerOne is Eliza upset?

4:47 PM - 24 Jan 15

**Eliza S**  
_@SchuylerTwo_

@TheAlexanderHamilton Not yet.

4:49 PM - 24 Jan 15


End file.
